Doomed by Fate
by theanimelover701
Summary: When Nathalia Lilac Ladeia falls ill to an unknown sickness that threatens to take her life, she makes a deal that she ends up regretting more than ever. After her sister, Arystillia Ladeia, was turned into a l'Cie crystal, Nathalia searches for a way to free her but things don't go as she planned. CaiusxOC, HopexOC, NoelxSerah, SnowxSerah. Slightly AU especially halfway through.
1. Prologue: The Two Sisters Destiny

_Two weeks ago, my younger sister, Nathalia Lilac Ladeia, fell ill to an unkown sickness. My mother, the Leader of our tribe, got in as much contact as she could with some of the world's greatest doctors but still none of them knew of a cure. Now, she lays in bed, unconcious to the world, the sickness getting the best of her._

"Listen carefully," the voice spoke "Once you accept your fate, there will be no turning back. This sickness you bare does not have a cure. The only way you can live on in life is to become bounded to the Chaos of Valhalla. Once you are bounded, there will be changes in your life. The Chaos will become your ally, but you will be cursed with immortality. You will outlive your family and your loved ones. You will live to see many deaths, is this what you want?"

"If its the only way to live on in life, then I will accept this offer." Nathalia spoke with confidence. _It was just like that, _Nathalia thought,_ Everything was changed afterwards..._

"Nathalia? Are you feeling any better?" a voice spoke in a gentle tone. Nathalia opened one of her icy blue eyes and saw her sister's amethyst eyes filled with concern.

"Yea, a lot better actually." Nathalia spoke softly. She sat up from her bed, her deep ocean blue hair falling behind her back. _Was it all just a dream? Or was it real? _Nathalia thought.

"Oh thank the goddess Etro." her sister said, hugging Nathalia closely.

"Hey, Arystillia? You're going to think I'm crazy for saying this but while I was asleep, it felt like I made some kind of foolish deal to become immortal with a man clad in black with purple hair. He said it was the only way to be cured from the sickness..." Nathalia spoke, worried that her sister might have thought she went crazy due to the sickness.

"You were probably hallucinating or dreaming it. Who knew what that sickness had to offer?" Arystillia said trying to reassure Nathalia.

"You're probably right." Nathalia gently spoke, resting herself in her sister's warmth. Arystillia let Nathalia go and got up from the bed.

"I should let mom know that you woke up." Arystilla said, smiling faintly before turning around and left. Each step she took, her navy blue hair swayed. _The Chaos will become your ally, but you will be cursed with immortality, _Nathalia remembered those lines and they meant a lot to her, _What if this was all real? _Arystillia came back after a few minutes and sat on Nathalia's bed again.

"Mom said that if you're up to it, there has been monsters spotted outside the tribe and she wants to know if we can go and put an end to it." Arystillia stated.

"I guess so. If they are really bugging our tribe then I would like to stop them once and for all." Nathalia said smiling.

"Then you should get plenty of rest tonight, we'll leave at dawn." the older girl said. The younger nodded lightly before lying down in her bed again. Arystillia left the room and Nathalia layed there thinking about the dream she had again. _That man, I know him from somewhere... He looked a lot like... no it can't be!_ Nathalia thought before drifting off to sleep.

Arystillia returned to her room and sat on her bed thinking about what Nathalia said to her early about the dream she had. Arystillia knew that the dream was true and that Nathalia was tied to the Chaos but she didn't want break it to her sister yet. That and the fact that she was l'Cie of Pulse. She lifted her side cape and looked at her brand using a mirror. _Not much time left, _Arystillia thought_, I have to have Nathalia by my side in order to fulfill my Focus. _The navy blue haired girl plopped down on her bed and sooner or later fell asleep.

The next morning, Nathalia and Arystillia left on their assignment together. Half way there, Nathalia stopped walking and stood there.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nathalia asked.

"Tell you what?" Arystillia asked back.

"That you are a l'Cie of Pulse!" Nathalia snapped.

"It doesn't matter. It never did. The thing that matters now is the fact that your dream was not a dream! It was real!" Arystillia screamed.

"I know that it was real! But that doesn't matter! If you don't complete your focus, you'll become a Cie'th! What will you do once that happens?!" Nathalia shouted.

"I already know how to fulfill my Focus." Arystillia said, avoiding eye contact.

"Does mom know?" Nathalia asked. Arystillia shook her head, her hair following the same motion.

"Listen, when I complete my Focus and I become crystal, promise me you won't do something stupid." Arystillia pleaded and place a hand on Nathalia's shoulder.

"I'll try, that's the best I can say." Nathalia spoke softly, looking at the ground. They both contuned on their assignment until they were attacked by an unknown monster.

"Nathalia! Stay back! I'll handle this!" Arystillia demanded, pulling out her staff. Nathalia ran to hide behind a boulder. _Why am I so useless? I can't do anything right! _Nathalia shouted to herself. Arystillia swung the sharp end of her staff at her monster and then did a combination of Blizzard and Thunder to finish off the monster. After the monster was deafeated, the older girl looked over at the younger one, smiled lightly and collapsed onto the field of grass.

"Arystillia!" Nathalia shouted as she ran over to Arystillia and faced her towards herself.

"N-Nathalia..." Arytsilia spoke weakly "Please don't...do anything stupid...after I become crystal." Arystillia closed her amethyst eyes and slowly became crystal in Nathalia's arms. There was a moment of silence until Nathalia broke out into tears.

"I promise I'll bring you back. I swear it.' Nathalia said to the crystal Arystillia. Nathalia left the crystal intact when she decided to leave but something stopped. She was teleported to the place of the Fal'Cie and was held as captive for several hundreds of year...

"That deal you made with me will one day come in handy. I will bring you to here one day." the figure clad in black spoke before fading into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 1: l'Cie Aren't Always the Enemy

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I've been too caught up updating my Final Fantasy 7 fanfic. You should check that one out too. Here's Chapter 1. Sorry if it doesn't make any sense. It's been awhile since I've watched and learned about the game.**

* * *

For another few hundreds of years, Arystillia remained in crystal stasis until 500 years after the incident with her sister and became a L'Cie, Arystillia was released from being crystallized.

"W-What just happened?" Arystillia asked no one. She checked if her brand was still there and to her horror, it was. _Why was I awaken?_ she thought as she looked at her surrondings. She was at the fal'Cie sanctuary but how had she gotten there? _Where's Nathalia? _she thought as she paced back and forth until she heard a female voice scream, they sounded like they were in pain. _Wait a second, that's Nathalia's scream! _ Without hesitation, Arystillia ran towards the place she had heard the scream come from but was stopped by a bunch of Cie'ths.

"Ugh, just great." she said to the Cie'ths as she aimed fire magic at them, causing them to become ash and crumble to the ground. She heard the scream again and this time ran even faster when she finally made it to the fal'Cie chamber and saw Nathalia was tied up and being attack by Cie'ths.

"Arystillia...help me..." she choked out as she was being attacked again.

"You stay the hell away from my sister!" Arystillia shouted as she shot down two Cie'ths with lightning, one with blizzard, and five with fire. She hurried toward her panicking sister and untied her.

"Thank you... I knew that I would see you...one last time before I had completed my Focus...thank you Arystillia...I love you my dear sister...we'll meet again one day..." Nathalia said, slowly before closing her eyes.

"Nathalia! Wait! No!" Arystillia pleaded but was too late. Standing before her, what used to be her sister was now Crysal. A single tear fell from her eyes as she saw her sister. She heard commotion and knew that people were coming so she decided to run but when she saw a pink haired woman carrying a younger female with the same hair who had the l'Cie brand, she decided to stay.

"Time to go. We have to go before the army- What?" the woman said as she carried the younger one when a man with a gun walked up to her.

"That's a Pulse brand. That girl is a l'CIe." he began.

"I already told you that."she said at the man before him.

" Pulse l'Cie are enemies of Cocoon." he said as he reached for his gun in his hollister.

"So they should die?" the woman asked.

"Listen, if she fails her focus, you know how that'll end." he said, trying to not sound like an enemy.

"And killing her is a mercy?" the woman retorted as she felt a hand on her cheek.

"You came..." the younger woman in her arms spoke softly and the older one set her down on the ground.

"Serah!" an unknown male voice said. From a moving platform, came a blonde man, a young boy with white hair and a girl with a salmony pink hair color held in two low pigtails. The blonde man came running from the platform.

"Serah." he said as he held her hand.

"Is that...my hero?" the younger one that went by the name Serah asked. The two younger ones on the platform moved closer to observe the scene.

"Let's get you out of here." the blonde man said as he held her hand close to his forehead.

"Hands off. I'm taking her home." the older woman with pink hair said in a harsh tone. Serah closed her eyes and turned towards the older pink haired woman.

"Sis, I-" the blonde one said but was cut off.

"I'm not your sister!" the pink haired woman snapped, "You couldn't protect her. It's your fault she-"

"You can save us." Serah said in a hushed tone.

"Serah?" the older pink haired woman questioned.

"You can save us." Serah repeated, "Protect us all. Save...Cocoon."

"Save Cocoon? Serah? That was your focus?" the other woman asked.

"Anything. I'll do anything. Leave it to me-you'll see. I'll protect Cocoon! I'll save everyone!" the blonde man said in a panicked voice.

"Somehow, I'll make things right." the other pink haired woman said.

"You just relax." the blonde said. Serah smiled and closed her eyes.

"Thank you." she said in a hushed voice as a blue light formed around her.

"No..." Arystillia said off in the distance so no one heard her. Serah's body was lifted from the other woman's hold.

"Serah!" she said in protest. Serah's body kept floating into the air and the blonde man's grip on her hand faultered. As her body slowly became crystal, she placed her hands in front of her and held them in a praying matter, a tear slid from under her eye. Her body became a full crystal and the tear landed in the blond man's gloved hand and was in a crystal shape.

"Serah! Serah!" he yelled as he jumped and tried to reach her. The pink haired woman stared in shock as the salmon haired girl cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Why is she turning to crystal?" she asked in surprise.

"L'Cie who fulfill their Focus are transformed into crystal and gain eternal life." the boy with white hair spoke.

"Just like the stories say." the guned man or the man with an afro said.

"Serah... Sweet dreams." the blonde man said. The pink haired woman shoved the afro man away as she approached the blonde man.

"Sweet dreams?" she gripped the blonde man's shirt, "She's not sleeping! Serah's... she's-" she let go of his grip and turned away.

"She's alive!" the blonde man said in protest.

"No." the woman said, her voice cracking.

"The legend! Remember the legend!" he exclaimed, " L' Cie who fufill their Focus turn to crystal and gain eternal life. It's the same with Serah! Eternal life! She's not dead! Serah's my bride-to-be. I promised to be hers forever! I don't care how many years I have to wait-" the pink haired woman balled her hand into a fist and swung it at him, causing him to fall over.

"It's over!" she yelled, "Open you eyes and face reality!" The blonde man layed there with his eyes open.

"If you don't mind me butting into your dramatic conversation but his stories are true." Arystillia said as she descended the steps.

"Who are you and what do you know?" the pink haired woman asked in a harsh tone.

"My name is Arystillia Ladiea, part of the Ladiea Tribe that perished 400 and many odd years ago after my mother died. I know that it's true that when a l'Cie fufill his or her Focus that was given to them by the fal'Cie, they are turned to crystal and are granted eternal life." Arystilla said as she made it onto the same ground as the others.

"How do you know this?" the pink haired woman asked again.

"My only evidence is myself. I was turned into l'Cie 500 years ago and I fulfilled my Focus and here I stand now but... I still have my brand. The fal'Cie has given me another Focus yet I don't know what it is." Arystillia spoke, her voice hinting her accent eventhough it was very faint. Everyone looked at her in shock, then they stopped and returned back to their normal expression.

"Why are you here in the fal'Cie sanctuary?" the pink haired woman asked, her voice not as harsh.

"My sister was held captive here and was turned to crystal not too long after I was released from my crystal stasis." Arystillia spoke as her lavendar eyes looked down at the ground.

"Your sister was turned into crystal? Like Serah?" the pink haired woman asked. Arystillia nodded.

"I have been meaning to ask but what are your names? I don't know anything about you guys." Arystillia.

"The name is Snow." the blonde man said.

"You can call me Sazh." the man with the afro said.

"My name is Oerba Diaa Vanille but you can call me Vanille." the salmon haired girl said in a thick accent.

"My name is Hope." the young boy with white hair said.

"Lightning." the pink haired woman said. Arystillia took a while to completely remember each of their names but she did eventually.

"If you don't mind working with a l'Cie, I could help you guys with this battle. I'm also searching for a way to free my sister from crystal." Arystillia stated. Everyone looked at each other hesitantly before nodding.

"One wrong move, and I won't hesitate to kill you." Lightning threatened as she lead everyone towards the fal'Cie.

"Why are we going here?" Snow asked.

"If I can't free Serah from crystal, I'll kill the fal'Cie for doing this her." Lightning stated.

"Lightning! That's crazy!" Snow yelled.

"You think I care? That's my sister we're talking about!" Lightning yelled back as they all slowly made it towards the fal'Cie.

"Lightning!" Snow yelled.

"I don't care! I told you this already!" Lightning yelled as she drew out her gunblade and charged at the fal'Cie. Everything turned white and then, an image of a monster appeared with suctions and formed crystals on a sphere like shape object but then the sphere was destroyed. After the image was showned, everyone was strewn across the floor.

"Was that the Focus?" Arystillia asked.

"What? We're l'Cie?!" Hope asked. "I don't even know you and you dragged me along and got me into this!" he yelled at Lightning.

"Everyone, calm down." Arystillia said, reassurance in her voice, "I might know what the Focus is about and we can fufill it."

"And get turned to crystal? Are you insane?" Hope asked. Arystillia placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be alright. I'm going to make sure that everyone will be alright."Arystillia spoke in a hushed, soft tone. Hope closed his eyes and unclenched his fist.

We'll be alright? Can you promise?" he asked the navy blue haired girl.

"I'll promise you that." she spoke still in her soft tone.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading! Please R&R. It helps me get inspired to keep writing.  
**


End file.
